Ace Combat: Korean Conflict
by HackAsteroid754
Summary: This is experimental story for me. North Korea invades South Korea and when the South needs a fighter squadron there is only one squadron they call. Bear Squadron. But when the U.S-South Korea pushes the North on the verge of defeat. The North may not be what it seemed to be.
1. Chapter 1

Ace Combat Assault Horizon 2

I was only five when the world changed. My father was a soldier during the Korean conflict. In 2017, when North Korea tested a fifth nuclear weapon, the U.N put in place even more sanctions on the North. North Korea had then stayed quiet for a few months. With a second outbreak of bird flew and a 7.2 earthquake in China, the North moved several missiles to the South border. Saying they were to test some new upgrades to their missiles, the North fired two off, backing up what they said, but never moved the launchers back. This went relatively unnoticed as U.N countries rushed to aid China. A month later the United States withdrew twenty five percent of their troops from South Korea, still believing what the North had said about the missile test. This was in a move to give full control of South Korea to the South Koreans. On July 19 2017, North Korea invaded the South. In the surprise offensive the North also launched the Musudan missile loaded with high explosives into Seoul causing mass panic and a collapse of military and political power. By July 21, North had controlled over one-third of the South. But, their victories didn't last long and soon afterward the allied nations pushed North Korea back all the way to Pyongyang. On January 31 2018, the North committed the unthinkable. The North set off seven nuclear warheads, killing millions of people, my father was among the thousands of soldiers in the blast zone. The tragedy brought the end of the war.

Now, 15 years later, a portion of the records was finally released. I quickly got ahold of it, what I found in the documents captivated my mind. The documents said of Mercenary squadrons fighting on both sides. It also said that there were a total of three unaccounted for nukes from the North. Also of reports of continued fighting even after the seven nuclear detonations, all of which was blacked out. After hours of looking, I found a similarity in the documents I got, all about a mercenary squadron and the codename Spartan. I decided to set out in a hunt for this mercenary, hoping I would discover the secret part of the war. After getting some intel from some old classmates in the military I found several individuals who knew him. My search was on.


	2. Mission 1: Death Letter

Operation: Death Letter

Operation Briefing: The North Koreans have launched bomber formations to the city of Gangjin. They are hoping to drive us off the continent before U.S reinforcements come. We also have hired mercenary squadrons to help make up for losses, you must take down those bombers, and it's the only way to stop them from driving us off the continent.

20 minutes later…

Two F-22's fly over the mountains of Boseong, the emblem on the plane is a bear with a crushed SU-47 in its hand. The flight was the mercenary team of Bear squadron. The flight lead plane was codenamed Spartan and the number two was Reaper. Both pilots used to be members of the U.S airforce before they left for other higher paying mercenary jobs in smaller war torn nations with no other good pilots left. "Bear 2 to base command, we are closing in on the target." His voice was one of a man in his late twenties, calm, and relaxed. "This is Base Command roger, take all targets to the ground, and show them no mercy." Bear squad then made contact of the first wave of enemy bombers, four TU-195 bombers were approaching on their 12. With the bombers were two Mig 29 fighters. "Bear 1, here's some target practice for us." The two were very confident, a modern F-22 raptor verses a 1980's Mig 29, and there was almost no contest. Bear 1 launched four XMAA at the bombers downing all four of the bombers while Bear 2 shot 2 XMAA's at the Mig 29's. "This is Bear 2, first wave down how many more to go." It took a second, and then the commander replied "one larger wave incoming." When he said that Reaper spotted the eight TU-195's with four SU-27's flying as cover. "Command, it looks like the North Koreans got an upgrade it's not just Mig 29's, they now he SU-27's." Bear 1 launched 4 XMAA's at half the bombers downing them all. Bear 2 also shot four XMAA's at the last of the bombers finishing them off. The two engaged the SU-27's, Spartan got on the tail of the lead craft firing a missile blowing the right wing of the aircraft clean off sending it in a rapid spin. The second SU-27 got on his tail and started firing his machine gun. "He's firing his peashooter at you Spartan be careful." Reaper then got a lock and shot a missile at the second SU-27, hitting him in the cockpit, the two other SU-27's start to retreat. "The other two North fighters are trying to bug out, command can we engage," the two Raptors start to speed up and pursue. "This is base command you are cleared to engage," the two Raptors go to max throttle and close quickly on the North fighters. The SU-27's then turn towards the two, "nothing like playing a game of chicken with a subpar fighter." The Raptors get first shot; Spartans missile hits the left wing of the SU-27, sending it into a rapid barrel roll. The other goes nose up and uses chaff, cheating death for now, Reaper goes nose up to pursue but overshoots the North Korean fighter. "Fighter at my six, I need some help from you now Spartan," the Northern pilot couldn't get a lock as he was to close, but shot his machine gun at him. Spartan rolled over to intercept, he shot a missile at him but narrowly missed. The fighter then broke off, a fatal mistake most pilots make against Spartan, as Spartan shot his final missile at the 27, and the missile shredded the cockpit area in the plane. "This is Base Command; all enemy planes have been shot down, all aircraft RTB." "Hey Spartan, looks like were even now, let's get back home, drinks on me."

So this is where their story begins. Soon enough they will turn the tide of the entire war in the allies favor.


	3. Mission 2: Counter Strike

Operation: Counter strike

Mission Briefing: The United States reinforcements are arriving at around 1600 hours. They will be landing at the city of Gangjin, we believe the north will sent a mass of fighters and bombers to intercept and destroy the landing force. Of the landing force is the USS George H.W Bush aircraft carrier; we can't afford to let the ship take too much damage or even worse, sink. Stop anything and everything the North Koreans try to throw at us. Good luck.

The two F-22 Raptors of Bear squadron fly over the beach. The landing ships about one mile from the beach. Just behind it were heavy cruisers and the USS George H.W Bush. "This is AWACS Hornet to Bear Squadron, you will be under my leadership from now on;" his voice sounded as a young guy about his early twenties. "This is Bear two roger that, nice to have an AWACS instead of a stuffy base commander or high ranker." The landing force could almost touch the beach when the radar blared with a formation of twenty plus fighters coming their way. "This is AWACS to all allied squadrons; a large flight of enemy fighters is heading for the landing forces scramble immediately."

"All pilots scramble for takeoff, any aircraft on standby line up for the catapult immediately." Spartan and Reaper are first to engage the flight of aircraft. Missile alarms blare in the cockpits of both pilots' planes as many of the North planes fire their missiles at the two. The formation was comprised of 15 SU-27's while the other 10 were SU-35's, yet another new plane somehow given to the North Koreans. Spartan tailed an SU-35 and splashed him with a missile to the tail, putting the plane into a free-fall. Reaper was tailing a SU-27, firing a volley of machine gun rounds into the fuselage immediately bursting the plane in flames. Soon after that a flight of five F-35 Lightning 2s were flying into the mess. "Viking one to friendly squadron, were coming to help, Viking squadron engage." The flight fired a volley of 10 XMAA's into the fireball. All of a sudden all Spartan was seeing were planes bursting in flames around him with every missile hit; only a few SU-35's were able to escape death. Spartan then had a SU-27 on his tail, but hit the airbrakes causing the pursuing plane to overshoot him; it was his turn to pursue. The plane broke hard right but he was easily able to pursue, after a few seconds he fired a missile into the fuselage of the plane causing a mid-air explosion.

"This is AWACS Hornet, squadron down to 15 fighters," at that time a flight of four F-18's were approaching the battle, firing a volley eight XMAA's. Six planes went down as a result, then radars blared again as a flight of eight TU-22's were spotted heading at high speed. "Warning eight North Korean bombers are heading to this airspace intercept now," Spartan and Reaper form up and head towards them leaving the rest of the North Korean fighters to the George H.W Bush planes. "Reaper to Spartan, lets end their little offensive right here right now," they both fire four XMAA's; all bombers explode, affectively ending North Koreas offensive. When the two pilots turn around the enemy fighter squadron was nothing more, as the nine fighters from the George H.W Bush had managed to take down the last of the enemy fighters. "Minx one here, we and the other landing battalions have landed with no resistance we like to thank the Air Force and those mercs up there for protecting us." "George H.W Bush reporting no damage from enemy planes, good work pilots." It was finally over. "Reaper to Spartan, it seems we survive to see another day."

This is where the reports of their missions would normally be top secret. But since I have personal records and past interviews with former members of the military who served with them, the story takes an unexpected twist. The North would not have the money or resources to develop the weapon used against them in the next mission. It sparks the question, was it really North Korea behind the war, or were they just puppets in someone else's game.


End file.
